


Fraîcheur d'automne

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Dressrosa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: L’équipage du Chapeau de Paille n’était pas constitué d’enquiquineurs. En tout cas,pas exclusivement. Il y avait aussi des trouble-paix, des importuns, des empêcheurs de tourner en rond, ou encore des casse-pieds, au grand dam de Trafalgar Law. (Du moins, il essayait de s’en convaincre très,trèsfort.)





	Fraîcheur d'automne

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> J'avais quelque chose d'important à fêter, c'est l'anniversaire de Law, _voilà_ , c'est tout. Bonne lecture~

 

Qui _diable_ avait mis l’équipage du Chapeau de Paille au courant, Trafalgar Law ne sut jamais.  
  
(De toute façon, c’était sûrement Bepo.)  
  
Il n’empêche qu’une soirée qui s’annonçait jusqu’alors fort tranquille, parcourue d’un petit vent d’ouest tiède – car l’automne était encore jeune – se métamorphosa devant ses yeux ébahis, ou consternés, voire les deux _à la fois,_ en un tintamarre de « Joyeux anniversaire, Traffy ! » et autres éclats de rire intempestifs qui n’étaient franchement pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_ du goût de Trafalgar D. Water Law, l’impitoyable Chirurgien de la Mort.  
  
Cette bande d’abrutis dégénérés lui avait même offert un _cadeau_ (une écharpe cousue main des plus _horribles_ , d’ailleurs).  
  
(En vérité, Law était _ravi_ , et ne commençait-il pas à faire frais, en ce début d’octobre ?)

 

 


End file.
